


Air Supply

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 16:03:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Based off John Barrowman’s video from earlier (if you haven’t seen it go here: dudeufugly(.)tumblr(.)com/post/54470846678/john-and-scott-on-their-way-to-getting-married) except, well, klaine. That’s pretty much it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Air Supply

They have been engaged for a while now.

At first, they both thought they were too young to get married - plus they needed to really live together, and go through the mundane things of live together to make sure that their bond could resist.

It can.

Then it became a political thing, both Kurt and Blaine wanting to have their marriage legal in every state.

But now it is a reality.

All 51 states of America have passed a law on Marriage Equality and should they get married, they could travel in all the states as a legally wedded couple.

Kurt is shocked : he had thought that they would have to wait for a couple more years.

But as the news of Governor Van de Putte sealing the law in the grand state of Texas fill every television, they are stunned in their couch.

Blaine turns to look at him, tears shining in his eyes. “Let’s do it" he whispers, looking like he can’t believe he just said that.

Kurt knows exactly what he’s talking about - fuck a big wedding, they’ll have that later, they should rush to the City Hall and get their official and legal Civil union on paper - and he can’t believe what he’s doing either, but here he is.

Nodding at Blaine nad rushing to put his shoes on.

—-

So what if they’re only wearing T-shirts and shorts and opened shoes ?

What if they’re not impeccably dressed in a suit designed by yours truly ?

None of this matters since they’re in Blaine’s car, driving toward the City hall to get married.

They’re getting married.

Kurt lets out a giggle at the thought, and Blaine looks away from the road for a second to smile at him toothily.

The radio is on, but they’re not really paying attention : Blaine is focused on the road (he wouldn’t want them to get in a Quinn Fabray’s car crash situation on their way to finally get married) and Kurt is checking and re-checking that they have their IDs and every paper they need to get the damn paper without any administrative ambush.

But then the song starts and they look at each other, an unbelieving grin stretched on their face.

They quickly sing along, not caring that some bypassers turn to look at the two crazies singing in the passing car.

I’m all out of love,

I’m so lost withoooout you  
I know you were right believing for sooooo long  
I’m all out of love,

What am I withoooout you  
I can’t be too late to say that I was sooo wrooooooooong


End file.
